


A Night to Remember

by trashcocoon



Series: This Is How They Fell In Love [1]
Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Ball, Dancing, Hanji being Hanji, M/M, stop making fun of Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcocoon/pseuds/trashcocoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the Officers' Dance, the only party ever held in the military, as a sort of celebration for those that had survived another year and a reminder that not only could humanity survive, they could live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction ever! Please enjoy. I don't own SNK and obviously the officers dance is not a real thing

The hall was noisy, but in a good way. Carefree chatter and laughter bounced off the walls, magnifying everyone's good moods. Yellow light from glowing lanterns lit up the dining hall, the tables pushed to the sides to make room for the dancing soldiers, filling the room with swishing skirts and snapping coattails. All ranks of officers crowded the beer barrels in each corner, as this was the one night excessive drinking wasn't frowned upon. Even the strict rules on food rations had been loosened for the occasion, platters of roast chicken and fried vegetables weighing down the tables. It was the Officers' Dance, the only party ever held in the military, as a sort of celebration for those that had survived another year and a reminder that not only could humanity survive, they could live.  
Irvin glanced across the hall at the benches set up along the sides. A certain lance corporal was sitting in one of them, wearing a new button down shirt and the same old scowl. Both his legs and arms were crossed, and he was looking at the dancing soldiers like he'd just picked them out of his teeth. Irvin wondered what could possibly have Levi twice as pissed as usual. Only one way to find out, he thought, maneuvering between dancers as best he could without tripping any. Levi didn't look up even when Irvin was standing right in front of him, so he sat down next to him, and without turning to him asked, "Not much of a dancer, huh?"  
Levi didn't answer. Irvin was silent for a moment then asked,  
"You were going to ask Hanji, weren't you?"  
Levi closed his eyes for a second then opened them and muttered, "Yeah."  
"And?"  
"And nothing," said Levi irritably. "They didn't show up."  
"Oh. I see," said Irvin, somewhat at a loss as to what to say next. "Can't really see them in dress clothes anyway," he landed on eventually.  
Levi snorted. "They’d probably get food all over them."  
Irvin laughed. "Yeah. I can see that."  
Levi rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It's kind of a depressing thing anyway. Every year, at least three quarters of the people here are replaced."  
Irvin raised his eyebrows. "That's an...interesting way to think about it." He knew that Levi probably didn't really think about it that way, but the sting of rejection- well, more like the sting of not even having the chance to ask- was making him more determined than ever to prove that he didn't give a shit. "So, do you actually like dancing, or do you just like Hanji?" he asked.  
Levi glanced at him scathingly. "Do I look like I like dancing?"  
"That's not an answer."  
Levi didn't reply and looked away again. Irvin studied his profile. Levi, a dancer? It didn't really fit with what he knew about him...but no, that wasn't exactly true. Levi was obsessed with cleanliness. Meticulous organization and polishing, making sure everything looked right. Good. Beautiful. Dancing was precise and graceful and beautiful. It actually made a lot of sense. Irvin stood up in front of Levi.  
"Dance with me?" he asked, holding out his hand.  
Levi stared at it. Was he really...? "Seriously?" he asked incredulously. "You want to dance with me?"  
"Why not?" said Irvin, his face betraying nothing. Levi squinted at him for a second. Irvin wasn't the type for practical jokes...  
"Fine," he snapped, taking his hand. It was large but surprisingly soft. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he grumbled, following Irvin to the floor.  
"You should probably take the position of the woman, since you're smaller than me," said Irvin carefully.  
"Right, and you should take the place of the man of course, because you're so big and smelly," Levi all but snarled, slapping a hand on his shoulder rather harder than was necessary. Irvin put a hand on his waist just as the music started.  
Right, right, left. Right, right, left. One-and-two-and-three-and-  
Irvin was a surprisingly good dancer. There wasn't really any grace or finesse to his steps, but he had perfect rhythm and technique. When they did a full turn, Levi could feel his arm muscles tense up to support him. For just two seconds, Irvin was holding him gently in his arms and looking down at him like he was the most important thing in the world. Levi would never admit it, but that felt nice. Really nice.  
Levi quickly spun out of Irvin's arms.  
"You're a good dancer," Irvin said to him.  
"It's just the same as battlefield strategy," replied Levi dismissively. "Line up everything in correct formation-"  
"-Always think one step ahead-" continued Irvin.  
"-And be sure to have a comrade you can trust," finished Levi, spinning away again. For the second time that night, Irvin studied his profile. He looked softer from that angle- younger and happier. His hand twirled fluidly in Irvin's and his back arched as he came spinning back. Irvin wished he could have a painting of Levi in that moment- he was so handsome and carefree and graceful, his eyes half-closed, his body twisting elegantly, sturdy limbs carrying him surely and nimbly.  
Suddenly, Irvin became aware that most of the other people had left the dance floor and were standing around the edges watching the two of them.  
"I'm going to dip you," he said quietly when they stepped out and back together again.  
"I swear to God, if you drop me I'm going to throw you into a beer barrel," Levi growled through gritted teeth.  
"I won't," said Irvin with more certainty than he actually had.  
"Okay...get ready," he murmured. When the music hit a break, he placed both hands against Levi's back and lowered him as quickly as he could without dropping him. Levi tilted his head up, exposing his neck and tightened his grip on Irvin's shoulder. Irvin's hands were wonderfully strong, but he could support himself as well. There was applause as Irvin swung him up again. The song passed in a blur of swishing, side-glances, and quick-moving feet. All too soon, it was over. The hall burst into thunderous applause as they stepped together one last time. Levi tilted his chin up to look at Irvin. They were so close that Levi could hear his heartbeat.  
"Kiss him!" yelled a very drunk Pixis from over in the corner. Irvin felt Levi stiffen against him.  
"Yeah, kiss him!" chimed in Gunther. Irvin looked at Levi, trying to read his expression. His cheeks were turning uncharacteristically red and his eyebrows were drawn close together.  
"Kiss him! Kiss him!" the whole hall soon started chanting. Irvin wasn't sure who they were addressing. Levi ripped his hands away from Irvin and stormed out of the hall, leaving everyone groaning with disappointment. Embarrassed and annoyed, Irvin hurried off to catch up to Levi. Didn't they know better than to say that kind of thing to Levi? He thought they'd have more respect for him.  
"Levi!" he called, running up to him. He was standing outside under a dogwood tree, leaning against it and staring furiously at the ground. "Levi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen."  
Levi continued to glare at the ground.  
"Levi, please say something," begged Irvin. "This isn't like you. I said I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault," Levi finally snapped. "I didn't want to kiss someone in front of all those people. That's just disgusting."  
"Wait," said Irvin, turning Levi's words over in his head. "So...you wouldn't mind kissing me?"  
"I didn't say that," muttered Levi.  
"That's not an answer."  
Levi stared at him a moment. "Don't push it, Irvin," he said finally, before turning and striding back in the direction of the barracks. Irvin grinned slightly at his retreating back and ran a hand ruefully through his hair. "Still not an answer," he said to himself, shaking his head and smiling a little.  
Back behind the latrines where they'd been watching, Petra turned to Hanji with a disappointed look on her face. "It didn't work," she said sadly. Hanji just grinned.  
"Give 'em time, Petra. We can help them along the best we can, but in the end it's up to them."  
Petra laughed and stood up, offering a hand to Hanji. "I guess you're right."  
Hanji took it and stood up. "Of course I am. When have I ever been wrong about a pair of beasts?"


End file.
